The Greatest Valentine's Days Ever
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Dave and JJ have a few special Valentine's Day surprises throughout the years. Written for the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Valentine's Day Challenge for Love-B.xo. Dave/JJ. Please forgive the bad title!


AN: Alright welcome folks! Come one come all to the greatest show on Earth! *laughs* Sorry I'm a little tired and let me tell you I wrote this out before I added the ANs and let me just say… I won't be doing another Valentine's Day story! Unless it's for one of my other categories… Hmmm… Remus and Tonks need some love… *clears throat* Right! Back on track here I come! So this is super fluffy and cheesy, so have your toothbrushes at the ready people! So sit back, relax, brush occasionally, and Enjoy!

This is for , so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own my uber cheesiness and broken fluff-o-meter. Trust me, it just died….

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Prompts: It's Your Love (McGraw,Hill); red lace thong, chocolate kisses, rose petals

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

February 14th, 2010:

JJ sighed as she walked in the front door of her apartment. The lights were off and JJ frowned. Dave hadn't mentioned a case when he called to check on her earlier that day. Although she knew how fast things could turn over in the BAU. She missed the team terribly and her new coworkers were so stiff and formal. What she wouldn't give to leave the DOD.

She flipped on the lights and dropped her purse as she saw the hundreds of roses littering her living room. Oh boy, would Henry have a blast with them when he came home from New Orleans. A song started playing and JJ noticed a trail of rose petals leading to the back rooms. She shrugged her coat off and followed it. The trail led to her bedroom door, where a pink and red gift bag hung off the knob. She grabbed it and looked it side, laughing as she pulled out a red, lacy thong. Only one man would dare leave such a gift. She opened the door and there on the bed was a pile of rose petals and scattered chocolates. She got up close and saw that the silver foil of the Hershey's chocolate kisses spelled out four words.

_Will you marry me?_

Dave came out and kneeled next to the bed, a remote in his hand that he used to change the song. JJ recognized it as 'It's Your Love' by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill. She put her hand over her mouth as tears of joy streamed down her face when Dave opened his mouth and started singing along.

"_Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night_

_Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight_

_Emotional touch, touchin' my skin_

_And asking you to do_

_What you've been doin' all over again_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you know_

_What it is that won't let me go? It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_Oh, it's your love_

_Better than I was, more than I am_

_And all of this happened by taking your hand_

_And who I am now is who I wanted to be_

_And now that we're together_

_I'm stronger than ever, I'm happy and free_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_If you asked me why I've changed_

_All I gotta do is say your sweet name_

_It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_Oh, it's your love_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you know_

_What it is that won't let me go?_

_It's your love_

_It just does something to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_Oh, it's your love"_

Dave slowly stood up as the song came to a close, JJ in tears.

"Dave" she whispered. He covered her mouth with his.

"I heard you listening to it the other day when I came home. Thank gods Garcia could find it for me on Atunes…"

"Itunes" she corrected with a laugh. Dave grinned.

"See? I don't even know modern technology. You are too good for me Jennifer Anne Jareau, but I can't stop loving you. I can't let you go. Three ex-wives and I have never felt this way with any of them. I love you Jen and something about when you are around makes me feel whole. So, Jennifer Jareau," Dave dropped to one knee once again, "will you do me the honor of becoming the Final Mrs. Rossi?" JJ nodded, tears cascading down her cheeks.

"Yes" she whispered. Dave stood and held out a silver band with two sapphires on either side of a princess cut diamond. He slid it onto her finger before pulling the remote out and starting the song again. Dave's mouth descended on hers once again in a sweet, passionate kiss. As they broke apart, he pulled her into his arms and gently swayed them around the room. JJ's arms wrapped around his neck as his arms wound around her waist. She laid her head on his chest and smiled.

"Not that there will be, but next time you propose, don't mention your exes" she said with a laugh. Dave kissed the top of her head.

"Duly noted" he said. JJ sighed happily as the song pulled to a close.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

February 14th, 2011:

JJ stood at the entrance to the reception hall exactly one year later to the day. When they had started, they didn't want the wedding to be cheesy, but JJ had eventually decided on a Valentine's Day wedding and ignoring the blatantly obvious cheese factor. Dave just wanted to get married.

"So, Mrs. Rossi, what do you have on under that lovely dress?" Dave asked cheekily as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. JJ laughed as she looked down at her satin A-line gown. Her hand smoothed over the maroon sash around her waist as she watched her party goers danced and laughed merrily.

"You'll just have to wait and find out later won't you?" she asked. The DJ introduced them and JJ and Dave walked in just as he started their song up.

_Dancin' in the dark, middle of the night_

_Takin' your heart and holdin' it tight_

_Emotional touch, touchin' my skin_

They were wrapped up in each others' arms, dancing to the song as Dave sang it quietly in her ear. JJ closed her eyes and leaned her head against his shoulder. She was now Mrs. Rossi and Dave's adoption of Henry was going through in a few days. Now all that was left of this evening was to party and then show Dave how well last year's present looked on her. She couldn't wait to see what the future held for her, but as long as she had Dave by her side, especially if he was singing to her, she could make it through anything.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

11:55 PM February 13th, 2012:

"Almost there Mrs. Rossi. One more push" the doctor coaxed. JJ growled as she turned to Dave.

"That's what she said four pushes ago!" Dave nodded and wiped her hair away from her sweaty forehead, his hand crushed painfully in JJ's grasp. "God, baby come out!"

"She's coming Jen, she's coming as fast as she can" he murmured softly. JJ's face pinched in pain as she pushed once more, no cries from a baby yet. JJ glared at her doctor.

"Say one more push once more and I will kick you" JJ threatened. The doctor paled before turning back to the baby as Dave laughed. " So help me god David Rossi, you had better stop laughing or next time you get to carry the baby!"

"Next time?" His eyes sparkled in hope. JJ grunted.

"If you're lucky. Now, shut up and help me get this baby out." JJ screamed as another contraction ripped through her and she pushed with all her might. She heard Dave's gentle words and the doctor's encouragements, but she wasn't listening to that. She was listening for the sound of her baby girl as she entered the world. She wasn't disappointed when moments later the doctor cradled the screaming infant in her arms. JJ sighed and leaned against the bed, finally letting Dave's hand go.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Rossi. Looks like you have a Valentine's Day baby" the doctor said as she cut the umbilical cord and one of the nurses took her to be cleaned off. Dave looked up at the clock and sure enough it read 12:05 AM.

"I don't care" JJ said, her eyes closing out of exhaustion. Dave brushed her golden locks off of her face and kissed her forehead.

"I love you, both" he muttered. JJ grinned.

"And Henry?" Dave chuckled.

"And Henry, of course" he added. JJ grinned and leaned forward slightly to brush her lips against Dave's. They were wheeled back into the room to await their daughter. "We still need a name" Dave pointed out. JJ grinned.

"I already have one" she said.

"What is it?" he asked wearily. JJ chuckled.

"You'll just have to wait and see." That worried Dave. What if it was something like Albert Dalbert? He shuddered at the thought.

As the baby was wheeled in, JJ's eyes brightened in delight. Dave picked the little girl and rocked her gently as he transferred her into her mother's arms. JJ cooed and rocked the baby, smiling proudly. Dave remembered the day he had seen JJ in the hospital with Henry. She had been glowing just the same.

"Welcome to the family, Carissa Jaden Rossi." Dave grinned. It was the perfect name and a perfect way to spend Valentine's Day.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: See? Now you all know why it died… and why you needed the toothbrush *looks at pieces of metal that once made up my fluff-o-meter* Sorry bloke. I apparently need a new one! So thanks for reading, now please review!


End file.
